


The Facade Of The Prince

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Demons were Angels once!Even Lord Beelzebub!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	The Facade Of The Prince

Jasper's POV

Mum and da had left us before the sun had risen this morning with assurances from both they would be back, Hell needed them for the day and we were becoming more dependent upon each other then them alone~

So, as they left, Chase yawned deeply, ears pinned back then curled up back alongside Aza who grumbled about something in his sleep, pawed his face, then fell into his dreams again~

I stayed awake however-I can never explain them but something was to happen and if I was to go back to sleep this time, tuck myself into the warm pile that was my brothers and let my dreams catch me again-Something would have a chance to get us!

WHAT that WAS was why I stayed awake and alert and not just relaxed in the Hole. I felt it, it wasn't a good kind of something so the more I was alert the best chance I had of keeping my family safe while mum and da were gone.

I yawned, tongue out, small fangs I knew gleamed in the weak morning light.

Aza giggled in his sleep, Chase began to run after something in his dreams, foot kicking at Aza's side causing him to laugh.

My ears lower tiredly as do my eyes.

I smile warmly when suddenly the body of Aza, dragging Chase along flomped down beside me and fell back to sleep right by my side 

Their breathing eased, the warmth of their bodies soothing, scent of the quickly nabbed breakfast mum and da gave us before they left us sitting in my stomach, filling it, making me sleeper.

Maybe I could clean my eyes a second? Maybe it was the bugs I ate or leaf? I inhaled my meal this morning, didn't look as I ate, maybe it was just a bubble? Ya..

Chase raises an arm as I slowly collapsed in their small pile and Aza chirrped before climbing up upon my side and slipping to sleep to the rise and fall of my stomach as sleep claimed me quickly I her soft wings.

-

Hasturs POV

Standing beside Lord Beelzebub, Duke Dagon, and Duke Ligur again felt pretty damn good, even better seeing as this was an execution, something I've missed out on since the Hellspawns birthday!

The ex-Archangel Gabriel flares his wings as finally the bastard dies and shows us his worth, his placement, and besides our Lord, it was for us DUKE'S to decide if he joined OUR ranks or not!

Dagon seemed impressed by his mercilessness to this once none Angel of his own and bowed halfway to show subservience.

Ligur and I share a look, seeing now that our Spawns needed us lesser now, I'd be more free to come to Hell but HIS ideas on things could flip that on it's head this might be a helpful hand for us both if FATE happened to 'bless' us again-So help Ligur if it DID!

Before we bowed though-Something sent me screeching like when Ligur was killed by Holy Water! I couldn't figure it out, I just BELTED, biting myself raw upon the palm as Ligur tired to get to me.

"What'sssss happened, what'sss the matter with'm!" My Lord buzzes in a static sense of worry as they approached, Gabriel and Dagon following our Lord in toe.

"My…My Lord, I'm not sure-fire" Ligur began when I heard it instead of mentally felt it's impact.

A spawns SCREAM!

MY SPAWNS SCREAM!

Without even thinking, I strike out at those trying to hold me, trying to get my attention, a wet liquid sailing with my claws as I take through Hell for the abandoned graveyards gate, where me and Ligur lived with our spawns!!

Outside the hole I shoot and zag into the stone mausoleum to find what's caused my spawns to all call in a way for me to come.

This THING stood there before my three sons, be it mortal, demon, or angel, I dared not a second more to let it do so and snapped, launched myself into the cool damp darkness of the Hole and right upon the THINGS back, claws and fangs sinking into its neck and throat, strangling it as well as violently taring into its flesh until it fell to my attack, then? Then it's face became art for the floor, blood, bone, brains, nothing safe from the splatter that rained as I smashed it again and again and again into the unforgiving ground.

I had no other sense of knowing anything else was going on until Ligur took me off the body, shook me until my dark eyes locked into his pale green, then looked where it was he looked so sickened towards.

There upon the ground lay Jasper I a fit with a splash of blood upon his little face, normally bright ever changing eyes a cold gray now as he jerked and shivered in his episode.

His brothers stood around him but what made me scream harder was what HELD my Treasure, Jasper!

My Lord, Lord Beelzebub-The Prince of Hell!

-

Beelzebubs POV

I followed those two after that strike-And the first reason wasn't BECAUSE I was struck, if anything I was proud and stupefied!

I followed because what could cause Hastur to willingly attack someone, ME even I such blind rage and panic, surely had to be seen to be believed!

Gabriel stood Guard Above the Gate to Hell, Dagon Below as I followed not even noticed as the two Duke's tore onwards towards their Above Home.

Hastur found the threat, I found his reason for attacking anyone in his way that kept him from this moment.

Two very different Hellspawns stood before a half there Angelic spawn, one in pure hatred and ready to kill the other distressed and making calls I could only assume was what triggered Hastur to come!

'Chasssse, Azzzza, Jassssper, how you have grown!' I mutter to myself before approaching, Chase gnashing his fangs, baby wings flared, claws flashing, eyes deadly.

I give him a single look and send my wings up, chin set, eyes locked.

He gets who I am and submits, nudging Jasper, making the noise Aza did now in my direction.

Demons were Angels once-Even I was once!

These things hadn't yet done no wrong, they were being taught of Satan well, Chase and Aza were, Jasper, I almost purr as I cradle him in my arms, was no more evil than Crowleys Angel mate!

I fell Hasturs coming around what his two other spawns take notice of their parents but remain trained upon Jasper, buzzing very softly to him, his shaking having stopped, but his eyes still gray, far gone from thoughts.

"M...y L..order please...pleas..e-" I shift a wing dismissively and start instead to groom the blood upon Jasper's cheek.

He'd been smacked. Brave maggot, I saw him as I groomed the cut, standing before the thing that threatened his family, wings out, black as night, eyes black as pitch, fangs actually bared, the angriest noise coming from this thing so Holy it was a wonder it wasn't another Jesus!

A simple back hand sent Jasper over which signaled to Hastur something wasn't right-I knew he was acting stranger than normal, even for Hastur, new mum jutters or not it just felt off even for him!

Aza's call having been what triggered his race back home, Chase what kept the thing at Bay until then since something so small surely couldn't DO anything, could he?

The thing took just enough time to ponder on that thought alone which gave Hastur the seconds needed to arrive.

"Tend to him, I would have eaten them by now would I not have you twit?" I buzz sharply as Hastur in a drunken state of trying, tries so hard to get to his last spawn in my arms-

"Rest, Pet, rest! Look, his eyes-" Ligur rumbles and I don't hide a proud smile as the small Piebald maggot blinks slowly around himself then slowly looks from me to his mum and da then both his brothers in turn.

The smile upon his face actually made me feel a love I hadn't felt since I was an Angel, it was small but so full as Chase and Aza chittered and nosed their savor before relaying what happened after his heroic act, then all three looking to mum and da each and each waiting to be allowed near them.

I snort, rolling my eyes as I gently plop Jasper down upon hands and feet and watch as all three trot over towards their parents, Hastur clinging to all three like a sinner to his deepest darkest sins.

"Their growing into fine spawnssss!" I assure as I walk over towards the entrance of the Hole.

"And even IF he's to be one with God, Jasper holds onto just enough strength to hold off things till help comes from others! He's learning to be strong like a demon by not being such!"

Both Duke nose Jasper who lays nestled under Hasturs chin, Aza and Chase each on either side of the of their brother will wings out upon him like an extra arm for a hug.

"Even She should be proud of him you two, I am!" I finish then walked out without another word.

I stand before the gates as Ligur brings in a body he had found during my tendings of Jasper and Hasturs frantic attempts to keep me from 'killing' his Angelic son.

Hastur would have a new host, he would too, be taken care of. I turn about face and nod to Gabriel who nods next and together, without a word about this, returned to Hell where just like us, Dagon to kept silent, handing Gabriel papers though for his placement and a welcoming warning of never doing anything to cross me or he'd wish he never Fell!

As I sit at my desk, papers waiting as always, I can't help but admire such dumbasses such as Gabriel and his Falling for love or Hastur and his psychotic bursts that were no longer just limited to peons, watching the lot of you life die before your eyes and getting another chance in more than one way seemed to have changed him, and frankly, I can't say that I wasn't impressed!

Jasper would be just fine in Heaven with a mum and da of such powerful and rather colorful backgrounds!

I knew he would anyways, I was an Angel once!

**Author's Note:**

> Beelzebub being mentioned meeting Jasper is here: I Don't Like Jokes
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683169
> 
> Just added Chase and Aza


End file.
